I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination air abrasive system and laser system for dental applications.
II. Description of the Prior Art.
Laser systems are becoming increasingly more common in dental offices for use in a number of dental procedures Such laser systems typically comprise a housing which contains the laser which generates a laser output to an output port on one side of the housing. This output port includes a lens while an optical fiber delivery system coupled to the lens receives the laser output from the laser and delivers the laser output to a target area in the patient's mouth.
Likewise, there have been previously known air abrasive systems for dental applications. Such air abrasive systems include means for creating an abrasive material laden gas flow and then directing this gas flow towards a target site in the patient's mouth. The abrasive material, once it impinges upon the target site eradicates tooth structure, including enamel, or could function with a different type of abrasive material that would not remove the enamel, but rather, would remove stains and the like, and by using lower air pressure settings between 20 PSI and 60 PSI, the air abrasive system could function as a dental device to clean teeth rather than remove tooth structure. The use of an abrasive system to clean teeth is also previously known, but not in combination. In addition, lasers have been used to cure dental materials before but never have been known to be used in combination with an air abrasive system where it also functions as a source of illumination for the air abrasive activities. Further, a single footswitch controlling the speed of a dental drill with various positions has been known in dentistry but has not been used for an air abrasive system with various settings, nor has it been used in combination with a vacuum system and/or illuminating light and/or a combination air abrasive system and a laser.
After the abrasive material impinges upon the target site, a vacuum system for the air abrasive system evacuates the abrasive material from the patient's mouth after impingement on the target site. The removed abrasive material is then filtered and the resulting clean air is typically exhausted to the atmosphere.
There have been no previously known combination air abrasive systems and laser systems for dental applications. Furthermore, such a combination would be highly advantageous since the air abrasive systems are capable of performing certain procedures while the laser is capable of performing other procedures. Together the air abrasive unit and laser system can perform a wide range of dental procedures.
Although it is possible to have an independent air abrasive system and an independent dental laser system in the dental office, such a solution is disadvantageous in a number of different respects. For example, the independent laser system and air abrasive system are relatively expensive to obtain. Furthermore, independent laser and air abrasive systems have previously utilized independent aiming systems, illumination systems, handpieces, activation footswitches and other activation devices and thus add to the overall clutter and complexity of the dental office.